


Keepsake

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Keepsake

The door to the hotel room slammed open, and they came in, a tangle of limbs, lips and tongues.

The Ghoul held up his mask over his head, while he had this other arm wound tightly around her waist; all this while she held onto him for dear life. He kicked the door closed with his foot and guided them to his bed; the only time their kiss was broken was in between giggles as they tried not to trip on their way across the room.

He sat on the bed where he had her straddle him.

“I still can’t believe you’re here.” He said in between breaths.

“Me neither,” she breathed before kissing him again.

After that interesting phone call, it was a while before he was able to call again. Not bearing his absence any longer, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Therefore, the moment they traveled back close enough to her, she went to see him.

Without breaking the kiss, her feet once again meet the floor, her hands roaming his thighs. She pulls away from the kiss, her eyes still fixed onto his and lowers herself onto her knees, between his legs.

The Ghoul affixes his mask back onto his face and watches her. He watches the glint in her eyes as she works his trousers, unbuttoning it and pulling on the zipper, gliding it ever so slowly over the anticipation hidden underneath.

She grabbed the base of his cock, running her hand across his length as she pulled it out of his trousers; the Ghoul sighing as she did, his breath shaking.

She proceeded to taste him, licking off the glistening liquid that had already started to drip from the head of his cock. Closing her eyes, she took him into her mouth, moaning against him. The Ghoul took a breath in, his hips squirming as her mouth made contact.

She felt him shift again against her, slowly she pulled her head away. Upon opening her eyes she found him holding something in front of him. Before she could say anything, he spoke.

“I hope you don’t mind,” the Ghoul said pressing on the screen of his phone. The flashlight on his phone turned on, along with high-pitched chime coming from it as he did, “a keepsake, for when I start missing you again.” He started to record her on video.

She squinted at the bright light. As her eyes adjusted, she raised an eyebrow, fighting off a smirk. She made her answer known by lapping her tongue against his thick member, feeling every vein, and pursing her lips around the head of his cock before popping it out of her mouth. The Ghoul’s mouth fell open underneath his mask, his hot breath bouncing off of the inside of his mask and back onto his lips.

Smiling at him, she pumped her hand along his shaft before taking him into her mouth once again. She bobbed her head on his cock, relishing the taste of him after being apart for so long.

The Ghoul tangled his fingers in her hair while he steadied his phone over her. “That’s it, you look so good..” He coaxed her on, his voice deep and looking at her through the screen. She looked up at him through the camera, sucking her cheeks in and moaning into him.

“Oh, fuck..” He stuttered, and throwing his head back. “ _Knulla.._ ” He breathed, looking down and pushing her hair back. “Keep going..”

She retreated back, taking a breather and letting her hand do most of the work for now, tracing the tip of her tongue along his shaft.

He continued to egg her on, his voice rasping, muttering words in his native tongue. With a quick motion, she had him in her mouth once again. “ _Jävla helvete!_ ” He exclaimed, grabbing a handful of her hair. She groaned in response, but she kept going, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She fought the urge to gag and continued on, determined to make him finish.

His hand holding the phone began to shake as he felt that he was nearing his end. He fought his hips from bucking against her. “Fuck. Open your mouth.” He said, almost with an urgency to his tone.

She obliged, continuing to pump his shaft as she opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue. Just as quickly, his cock twitched in her hand and he spilled himself into her mouth and onto her tongue, some of it even spilling onto her chin. He angled the camera onto her face, making sure to catch every moment.

She swallowed his seed and licked her lips, looking into the camera. As she was about to wipe her chin, he grabbed her wrist.

“Come here,” he growled, pulling her up to straddle him once again and turning the camera to face them. When she sat on his lap, he pulled up his mask, his tongue ready to greet her. He grabbed her jaw, licking the salty substance on her chin before breaking his tongue into her mouth. She met him openly, letting him taste the remnants of his seed within her mouth.

She grinned as he broke the kiss.

“Smile for the camera.” He said, focusing the camera onto her once again. She blew a kiss, waved and said goodbye before he tossed it aside and lifted her, throwing her onto the bed.


End file.
